bakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Goki Shibukawa
Goki Shibukawa (渋川 剛気) to stary mistrz jujitsu. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w sadze turnieju maximum w Baki The Grappler. Osobowość Gouki Shibukawa to 75-letni mistrz jujutsu. Jest osobą pozytywną, często również dowcipną, ale jednocześnie noszącą w sobie pewną chęć niszczenia swoich przeciwników. Ma bardzo tradycjonalistyczne i surowe podejście do sztuk walk. Nigdy nie rozgrzewa się przed swoimi pojedynkami i uważa, że prawdziwe sztuki walki są zawsze gotowe na wojnę. Jednocześnie nie jest na tyle tradycjonalistyczny, aby w walce korzystać tylko z typowych technik jujutsu. Shibukawa uważa, że w prawdziwej walce dozwolone jest wszystko i potrafi posunąć się nawet do uderzenia głową w trakcie pojedynku, nie ograniczając się tylko do tradycyjnych technik. Lubi wprowadzać swoich przeciwników stan skonfundowania i sprawiać, że nie wiedzą co mają myśleć na temat. Na przykład, chwilę przed ogłoszeniem startu walki z Kosho Shinogi, zaczął wypytywać sędziego czy może na chwilę opuścić arenę i pójść do toalety, tłumacząc że wraz wiekiem trudniej jest kontrolować potrzeby fizjologiczne. Wygląd Ma czarno-siwe włosy. Nosi okulary, które, jak sam twierdzi, są najlepszej jakości. Najczęściej ściąga je tylko do walki. Zazwyczaj ma na sobie tradycyjny, japoński ubiór. Shibukawa jest niski i szczupły. Historia 'Baki the Grappler' Saga maksymalnego turnieju Goki Shibukawa pojawia się po raz pierwszy na maksymalnym turnieju. Poznaje się tam z Bakim Hanmą, który zaczyna dla niego pełnić rolę swego rodzaju sekundanta. Baki pilnuje jego okularów na czas walki. Shobukawa jest traktowany przez komentatora i widownie jako niewiarygodna legenda sztuk walk. Pierwszym przeciwnikiem starego mistrza w turnieju jest Roger Harlon, wielki zapaśnik olimpijski. Harlon informuje Shibukawę, że zamierza zmiażdżyć go z całych sił w ramach okazania szacunku. Niestety okazuje się, że zapaśnik nie ma żadnych szans w starciu z wielkim mistrzem jujutsu. Shibukawa używa kilku technik, a na końcu wciska palec w szyję Harlona, powodując u niego utratę przytomności. Po skończonej walce, Baki oddaje Shibukawie okulary i wymieniają ze sobą jeszcze kilka sympatycznych słów. W drugiej rundzie przeciwnikiem Shibukawy jest Kosho Shinogi, karateka znany jako "krajacz przewodów". Stary mistrz nie przyjmuje żadnej gardy, a skonsternowany Kosho zaczyna w końcu atakować pierwszy, ale nie przynosi to żadnego skutku, bo Shibukawa kontratakuje wszystkie nadchodzące ataki w jego stronę i za każdym razem Shinogi kończy na glebie. Kosho próbuje użyć swojego słynnego "cięcia przewodów", ale to również zostaje zneutralizowane przez starego mistrza jujutsu. Zdesperowany karateka korzysta w końcu z techniki "miażdżenia dna oka" i Shibukawa odnosi w końcu jakieś obrażenia. Kosho sądzi, że zmiażdżył lewe oko staremu mistrzowi, ale okazuje się, że Shibukawa tak naprawdę nosi sztuczną gałkę oczną w lewym oczodole. Wielki mistrz jujutsu atakuje z zaskoczenia karatekę i pokonuje kolejnym potężnym rzutem. Następnym przeciwnikiem Shibukawy jest Doppo Orochi. Przed rozpoczęciem pojedynku, Izou Motobe rozmawia ze starym mistrzem jujutsu i pyta go czy nie jest zaniepokojony siłą Doppo. Shibukawa odpowiada, że uważa swojego następnego przeciwnika za zwykłego sportowca. Walka zaczyna się od tego, że Doppo zadaje Shibukawie cios, który standardowo jest parowany i kontrowany poprzez potężną technikę jujutsu o nazwie Aiki, dzięki której Shibukawa potrafi sprawić, że nadciągająca siła ciosu wraca z nawiązką w stronę przeciwnika. W pewnym momencie Doppo celowo przestaje atakować, aby Shibukawa nie mógł skontrować żadnego ciosu. To prowokuje starego mistrza jujutsu do tego, aby pierwszy wykonał ofensywny ruch i tym razem to Doppo kontratakuje, trafiając go swoją specjalną techniką o nazwie Pięść Boddhistawy. Ostatecznie jednak Shibukawa nokautuje Doppo potężnym rzutem o ziemię. Po zakończonym pojedynku, stary mistrz jujutsu przyznaje, że pierwszy raz w życiu odczuwał strach przed swoim przeciwnikiem. Po chwili leżący Doppo próbuje sprowokować Shibukawę, aby go dobił, ale staruszek odmawia, mówiąc że chciałby się jeszcze kiedyś z nim zmierzyć. W półfinałąch przeciwnikiem Shibukawy jest Jack Hanmer. Przed rozpoczęciem walki, pęka szkło w okularach starego mistrza na znak czegoś złego. Do szatni przychodzą Izou Motobe i Junichi Hanada, proponując staruszkowi, że odprowadzą go na arenę w ramach szacunku i kultury. Shibukawa dwa razy się potyka w drodze na arenę i wyobraża sobie wielkie drewniane drzwi, które uniemożliwiają mu pójście dalej, tak jakby wielki mistrz podświadomie wyczuwał, że czeka na niego olbrzymie niebezpieczeństwo, z którym nie powinien się mierzyć. Ale ostatecznie walka się rozpoczyna i początkowo Shibukawie udaje się unikać wszystkich ciosów Jacka. Chwilę przed rozpoczęciem walki, stary mistrz jujutsu wziął łyk wody, którą w trakcie walki wypluwa silnym strumieniem w tzw. "przewód łzowy" (nietypowy punkt witalny) Jacka. Dzięki tej sztuczce, Jack przez chwile czuje się jakby tonął w wodzie. Shibukawa przez moment dominuje i używa potężnego rzutu, ale w pewnym momencie Jack zaczyna korzystać ze swojego gryzienia i przytłacza swoją brutalną siłą mistrza jujutsu. Staruszek próbuje bronić się, używając Aiki, ale ostatecznie Jack znajduje sposób na zneutralizowanie tej techniki i nokautuje Shibukawę brutalnym kopnięciem. Po walce stary mistrz jujutsu stwierdza, że Jack jest zupełnie inny niż normalni zawodnicy i nikt nie może pokonać tego potwora. '''Baki Saga najgroźniejszych skazańców Jakoś czas po turnieju, do domu Shibukawy przychodzi Ryuukou Yanagi, starym znajomym i jednym z pięciu skazańców, którzy przybyli do Tokio w poszukiwaniu "porażki". Chwilę rozmawiają ze sobą i Yanagi zarzuca Shibukawie to, że przegrał walkę. Okazuje się też, że to on kiedyś pozbawił starego mistrza jujutsu oka w walce. Po chwili ich rozmowa przeradza się w krótki pojedynek, który Yanagi wygrywa w nieczysty sposób. Później Shibukawa przychodzi do podziemnej areny wraz z Doppo, Hanayamą, Retsu i Bakim. Bohaterowie spotykają się tam z pięcioma skazańcami. Ustalają zasady "gry" i zaczyna się swego rodzaju wojna pomiędzy dwoma drużynami. Jakiś czas później Baki zostaje napadnięty przez Ryuukou Yanagi za szkołą. W trakcie ich walki pojawia się nagle Shibukawa i atakuje Yanagiego. Odbywają krótki pojedynek, a potem Yanagi wyciąga broń wyglądającą jak pazury. Shibukawa stwierdza, że skoro Yanagi gra nieczysto, to on w takim razie stworzy z Bakim duet i we dwójkę pokonają skazańca. Duet zaczyna dominować nad Yanagim, ale ostatecznie skazaniec używa techniki "pustej dłoni" przeciwko Bakiemu i pokonuje go. Potem okazuje się, że na miejsce zdarzenia nadciąga policja i Yanagi ucieka. Krótko po całej sytuacji odbywa się spotkanie w domu Tokugawy na temat porażki Bakiego. W spotkaniu bierze udział sam Mitsunari Tokugawa oraz pięciu głównych wojowników. Umiejętności Mimo wieku jest niesamowicie dobrym wojownikiem. Wykorzystuje głównie rzuty podczas walki. Większość jego technik kojarzy się z aikido, lecz sam twierdzi, że jego stylem walki jest stare jujutsu. Kategoria:Postacie